


Every breath you take

by lily rose (annabeth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Multi, Voyeurism, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/lily%20rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to watch.  Dean likes being watched.  It's a perfect complement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the kink of 'voyeurism'. Thanks to [](http://jumpuphigh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jumpuphigh.livejournal.com/)**jumpuphigh** for the consult while I was editing.

Dean likes chicks. Sometimes, Sam thinks Dean likes _them_ more than he likes _Sam_ \-- more than he likes pie, the Impala, or a good long exhausted sleep after a hunt.  


Of course, Sam knows that's not precisely true: Dean _definitely_ likes the Impala more, and nothing comes between him and pie.  


And: well, Dean loves Sam best. They don't talk about it, and they certainly try not to let on when around other people, but, the thing is: Dean sold his soul for Sam, and he would do it again and again, over and over.  


But what Dean likes even better than chicks is slamming some poor librarian up against the back wall, secreted between two shelves of books, her hair wrapped around his fist and her lips wide and parted, wet and slicked with Dean's spit as he drags his cock out, then slowly pushes back into her, and Sam can't see Dean's cock, can only see his denim-clad ass flexing in the slightly more dim light of the stacks, but he doesn't _need_ to see it to know what's going on.  


Oh right, Sam lost his train of thought, staring at Dean's ass and wishing he could kick his legs open and shove his tongue right up into the sweaty, secret crease, taste Dean even as he's pounding into her, which is what caused him to lose the thread even as his cock swells against the seam of his jeans.  


What Dean likes even better than the chicks themselves, than fucking them stupid wherever, whenever, and _how_ ever, is knowing that Sam's always a few steps behind, _watching_. It's a thing. It's a thing for Dean, who always goes off like a half-cocked gun when he knows Sam's eyes are on him, and it's a thing for Sam, who should feel jealous but instead just wants to bite his ass and then thrust into Dean so that his brother's rhythm is dictated by how fast and how hard Sam's cock goes into his ass.  


And Dean's got her legs wrapped around his waist now, her prim pencil skirt rucked up so high her thighs are on delicious display, but to be fair, all Sam can really think about is Dean.  


He can't wait for Dean to be done with her, to finish canting his hips up and burying his cock in her slick wetness, which Sam can only imagine must feel crazy-good against Dean's hard flesh, and even though they _both_ know it's crazy and kind of stupid, every so often Dean'll fuck some chick bare so that after -- oh, after.  


Dean grunts hard, the muscles standing out in his arms as he holds her up against the wall, and dips his head down to bite her neck, tilted to the side, her eyes closed, her lashes spiked shadows on her cheeks from the fluorescent lighting, and Sam _recognises_ that grunt, he knows it better than almost any other sound, because _that_ grunt, the way it flows out of Dean's throat unbidden, like he doesn't even hear himself any more, is the sound Dean makes just when he starts to come.  


It makes Sam's own cock jerk reflexively, like he's one of Pavlov's dogs and Dean's orgasm-sounds are the bell that's ringing in Sam's ears. It's like he can't resist that sound, whether he's the one bottomed out in Dean or whether Dean's got his cock dipped deep into some random honeypot they've found on the road.  


Dean's hips slow, become a careful roll and then he lets go of the underside of her thighs and lets her slide down back onto her feet. Sam ducks just out of sight, because the show's over and the point is for no-one to know what's going on, or why Sam likes to watch Dean fuck someone.  


She straightens her skirt, gives Dean a shy little smile, and Sam can only see bits and pieces through the bookshelf, but she walks away, and as soon as Sam's sure she's gone, he comes out, strides down the aisle, and grabs Dean by the biceps, forces him up against the wall, bites at his lips first, lust-crazed and furious, and fists his hands in Dean's shirt as he drops to his knees, where Dean is still hanging out of his jeans, softening but still hard and swollen enough to be quite, quite impressive.  


This is part of the game, too; Dean's sensitive and his skin is gleaming with her wetness, and even though he shivers and keens a little with the over-sensitivity of it, he doesn't push Sam away when he seals his lips over his damp cock and begins to lick away every last trace of the interloper, the girl Dean only fucked because he gets off on it when Sam watches and because he knows Sam gets off on it just as much.  


Sam doesn't even really taste it any more when he does this, really only tastes Dean, and his brother's hands dig into his scalp, strands of his hair catching on Dean's calluses, and then at last he grinds out a sound of pure pain and Sam lifts up, draws his mouth away from Dean's cock.  


Dean's face is tight with strain, but he relaxes almost at once, and Sam tucks him back into his jeans and does up the zipper.  


"C'mon," he says, "let's get out of here."  


Dean doesn't need to be told twice, because Dean knows that as soon as they get back to the motel room, Sam's dick is gonna be in his ass. And that's the _one_ thing Dean likes even more than chicks, than pie, than the Impala, or fucking some chick while Sam watches.

end.

  



End file.
